


Collar Bone Kisses

by disaster mike (mythery)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gay, M/M, Mention of drinking, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work on here ever actually lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythery/pseuds/disaster%20mike
Summary: Shane and Ryan can't quite figure out the keys to get into Ryan's apartment.(Also I originally had some shit in italics but I just had to go and fuck that one up and sorry it's like really short uuhh maybe in the future I'll write longer stuff)





	Collar Bone Kisses

As Shane followed Ryan up the hallway to his apartment he couldn't help but get a good look at his friend. The drinks they had just shared at the bar didn't help his internal plead to just act normal for once either. But there was Ryan, stumbling up the hallway in front of him, considerably more affected by the alcohol than Shane was, and all Shane could think was "Wow, Ryan looks great tonight." 

The taller man didn't notice at first how much Ryan was struggling with unlocking his door. There were too many keys on his key chain and shit he even sometimes had problems with them when he was sober.

As soon as Shane noticed though, it was go-time. He didn't want Ryan to feel embarrassed about this inebriated fumble, so he decided not to make a witty comment, this time. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Ryan's smaller frame and took the keys out of his hands. Shane wasn't exactly sure why he decided trapping Ryan's body between him and the door was the best route to help with the keys, cause to be honest he couldn't see shit either. 

Ryan didn't know exactly what Shane was doing, but he didn't complain. Ryan had long given up on the keys and was just waiting for Shane to swoop in and help him. But Ryan didn't expect this, trapped in the circle of Shane's arms, his body, and the door. Ryan defiantly wasn't complaining though. 

Shane was still fumbling with the keys when he noticed Ryan turning to face him, probably to comment on the weird position Shane forced them both into. But instead, Ryan leaned into Shane and began kissing his neck and collar bones. Shane went cold. This isn't exactly what he was meant to be doing, right? He was supposed to unlock the door, yea that's what. But with Ryan's soft lips against his neck making marks that would last into the following days, Shane had no idea how Ryan expected him to focus enough to get the door open.  
"Ry, I gotta get the door open and I can't with you like that," Shane softy whisperd into Ryan's ear.

Ryan didn't seem to notice, or care, about Shane's predicament. He was fine in the hallway, hallways are great if you ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading fellas :) 
> 
> I might write some more shit in the future or I might not but you can comment prompts if u want!!


End file.
